Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-5}{3z} + \dfrac{10}{3z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-5 + 10}{3z}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{5}{3z}$